


A Surprise on the Sofa

by Iolite666



Series: Cummies [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Modern Era, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Spanking, Spit As Lube, ares loves calling seliph a slut and seliph loves being called a slut its perfect, but like not fully as seliph is a good boy and prepped himself in advance lube and all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolite666/pseuds/Iolite666
Summary: Seliph orders some clothes online, and makes sure to dress up from when his boyfriend gets home. He gets railed hard into the sofa, and loves every moment of it.
Relationships: Aless | Ares/Celice | Seliph
Series: Cummies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657999
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Surprise on the Sofa

**Author's Note:**

> a commission from the love @malelactation on twitter! stan areseliph and bottom seliph lmao

Seliph pouted. Ares should’ve been home by now, but he _wasn’t_. He’d swallowed his pride, and ordered this… well, it could barely be called an outfit, from some shop he was too embarrassed to remember the name of, and now Ares wasn’t even _here._ Seliph shivered. The breeze on his thighs was such a foreign sensation, and it was all he could do to not squirm and pull the skirt down, as if the meagre offering of fabric would cover _anything_ more than it did. 

It had taken him a good hour just to learn how to walk in the heels that had arrived with the outfit; he’d tottered around his room, wobbled, and fell more than a few times, and he hoped Ares wouldn’t mind the purpled bruises on his arms and sides from having fell onto things in his room.

The door clicked and Seliph shifted in anticipation. All Ares would have to do was turn the corner, and he’d see Seliph, stretched in his heels over the arm of the sofa, ass barely hidden by a tight leather skirt, mid back bared by his crop-top, with the waistband of his stockings bitten into the skin of his waist. 

Footsteps changed from the hardwood of their hallway to the plush carpet of the living room, and Seliph could hear Ares suck in a breath behind him.

“Fuck, you’re a sight for sore eyes.” was all that Ares managed to croak out before Seliph yelped as his hips were grasped and he could feel the burgeoning bulge of his boyfriend’s erection rub against his ass. Seliph’s eyes fluttered, he _loved_ Ares’ voice.

“Look at you, such a slut.” Seliph shuddered at the dark tone his boyfriend’s voice had taken, he couldn’t deny that he craved this, the way Ares would get rough and manhandle him, the way he’d call him names and leave bruises on his hips.

_**SMACK** _

Seliph nearly screamed as Ares’ hand came down on his ass, rough and stinging even through the leather and his stockings. 

“Little sluts like you ought to be punished, hm? How can I know you didn’t walk around like this all day, just begging to get fucked by the biggest cock you could find?” 

Seliph couldn’t help the little hiccups in his breath, “I- I didn’t, I swear! This is, this is only for you, Ares…”

“Oh? Show me, then. Show me that cute little ass just wrapped up in those stockings, untouched and pretty. I’m going to fucking ruin you.”

Seliph whined and wriggled his hips, hoping to entice Ares to undress him. A lighter smack landed on his ass. 

“Nope. You gotta do it yourself or I’ll just leave you here.” 

Oh, his cock felt so _wet_ , trapped behind his skirt, stockings, and panties. Seliph stretched himself up yet more, balanced on his tip-toes in his heels, and shimmied the tight leather skirt down his thighs and whimpered at the pleasure of pressure being released. The skirt fell to his ankles and Seliph kicked it aside with his heels, and waited.

He gasped as cool air caressed his ass to the tune of his stockings and panties _ripping_ under Ares’ grasp, fingers having pulled and torn the fabric asunder in his need to see him. 

“Fuck, you’re wet. Did you play with your ass while I was gone? Shove your pretty fingers up there and whine because they’re not big enough to satisfy you?”

Bright red, Seliph nodded.

“Course you did, baby. I know what you’re like, desperate to get split open on a big cock, unable to decide if you want to be fucked in the ass, or choke it down that tight throat. You want me to do both?”

Seliph moaned, he couldn’t help it. “Ohhh, please, please Ares…”

“Turn yourself around.”

Seliph did as he was told and dropped down to his knees before Ares could command him to, and palmed at the bulge that tented his boyfriend’s tight jeans. 

“Unzip me. Teeth only.” Ares’ voice was dark with command, with _lust_. It pushed Seliph to obey, and obey he did.

Nuzzling up to Ares’ cock, he couldn’t help but give it a few kittenish licks, and rub his cheek against it. At a warning groan from his boyfriend, Seliph fished out the zipper and clasped it between his front teeth, and slowly dragged it down, not missing how Ares sighed in relief. His boyfriend’s big hands reached into his underwear and pulled his cock out, pre-cum beaded at the tip as it twitched.

Fuck, he smelled so _good._ It was hot out, and Ares _always_ wore all black. The musk of his sweat, and the slight sheen to the skin on his cock… Seliph opened his mouth and moaned. The impact of Ares’ cock against his cheek threw him for a loop for a second, but the weight behind it, the dull ‘thwap’...

“Dirty whore, can’t wait to get my cock down your throat, huh? You better be good, it’s this or I’m going in dry.”

And with that, Ares’s hips surged forward as he lined his cock up with Seliph’s mouth, and Seliph gulped down a large breath before pushing himself forward, desperate to swallow that thick length down, to choke on it and have his nose rubbed in Ares’ pubes, to have the scent overwhelm him.

When the tip of his nose pushed just above Ares’ cock, Seliph couldn’t help but moan at the smell, drinking it in as he drooled around the weight of Ares’ cock on his tongue and down his throat.

“Fuck,” Ares growled out, “Get my cock wet, bitch, you’re gonna need it.” A few rocking thrusts into his throat, and Ares suddenly pulled out, and his cock practically glistened with saliva.

Seliph knew what was coming next. He stood and turned, and bent himself over the arm of the sofa, the same way that Ares had found him. The holes in his stockings and panties gaped wide as he pushed his ass out and whined.

Ares laughed darkly. “Okay, I get it. You need a thick cock in your ass, don’t you baby?”

All Seliph could do was nod and whine as he hid his face in his arms. 

A slap to the side of his ass made him jolt up, and whimper from the pain. “Don’t hide yourself. Face up to the fact you’re a worthless whore only made for getting fucked.”

Ares nudged his cock against Seliph’s rim and the tip prodded and teased. He felt Seliph wiggle and his ass push back against him, and he smirked.

With one thrust, Ares pushed his cokc into Seliph’s ass, not stopping even as Seliph panted and cried beneath him. He knew Seliph would still be hard, that he was a slut for pain. 

Without even a pause for Seliph to adjust, Ares pulled back until only the tip was inside, and pushed forward brutally hard. They sounded absolutely filthy, Ares’ grunts and groans mingling with Seliph’s high whines and moans, the sound of his balls slapping off of Seliph’s skin as he fucked him hard.

“Nnnh, shit, you’re such a whore for this cock, aren’t you baby?”

Seliph moaned, his words slurred together, “Yes, yes… I am, Ares! Ares, pleaaaase!”

Ares grunted as Seliph’s ass tightened around him. Must’ve found the slut’s prostate and now he was whining and clenching around him like a bitch in heat and the way he squealed only confirmed it.

“Gonna cum on my cock, baby? Gonna cum just from having your guts rearranged like the slut you are? Don’t even need me to touch your pathetic cock, all its good for is squirting over your clothes as you writhe on a much bigger, better cock, huh?”

Seliph shuddered and wailed as his orgasm crested, his cock twitched hard, untouched, underneath him as he came, cum splattered on the side of the sofa as his legs trembled in pleasure.

Fuck, fuck, Seliph was _so tight_ now, and Ares groaned as he bucked his hips once, twice, a third and final time as he shifted closer, pressing his hips to Seliph’s plush ass as he came, balls tensing as he pumped his boyfriend full. He knew Seliph _loved_ being bred like this, craved it regularly. With a sigh he pulled out, and watched as Seliph’s asshole tried to wink shut, but it couldn’t as it gaped around nothing as cum trickled down past his ass and onto his thighs. 

Seliph collapsed over the arm of the chair. Ares petted the small of his back in a wordless question, and Seliph nodded. Good. Ares stuffed himself back into his boxers and jeans, and walked past Seliph into the kitchen to fix them both a snack as his boyfriend recovered.


End file.
